Gladiator: Castigo eterno
by MayoTango131
Summary: UA. Un final extendido de la Película en donde muestran la locura y la tortura del malvado Comodus. Una muerte justa para ese maldito loco.


**Gladiator: Castigo eterno.**

Disclamer: _La pelicula **Gladiator** y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mi solo a la productora y también a su director Riddley Scott y a los guionistas David Franzoni, John Logan y William Nicholson_

* Sin ofender a los Fans de la película, pero para mi el final no me dejo satisfecho porque el villano de la película (Comodus) no recibió su merecido y murió de forma corta y rápida. por eso escribí este Fan Fic que muestra "mi versión" extendida de este Final.

* Este Fan Fic esta dedicado a mis lectores favoritos: **Ez116**, **Dr Facer** y a **Yukari Sparda.**

* También este Fan Fic es "especial" porque es el primero que he escrito que es como si fuera "un libro" (sin diálogos).

* * *

_"**Somos libres, nos veremos pronto, pero aún no... aún no**_".

Ssas sabias palabras las dijo Juba; un humilde ex-esclavo mientras que se va a su hogar para volver a ver a su mujer y a sus hijas por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo. Al abandonar roma, Juba recuerda como su amigo Maximus se sacrifico para vengar la muerte de su esposa e hijo por culpa de un déspota y demente emperador conocido como Comodus; un ser lleno de odio y envidia que asesino a su propio padre y que llevo Roma a una era de decadencia y de espectáculos burdos y sádicos.

Pero ahora, él es libre, igual que el resto de los esclavos, y ahora volverá a casa.

_(N/A: les recomiendo que en esta parte escuchen **Devil Temple** de **Saint Seiya**, a partir del minuto 02:26)_

Después de que Juba se fuera del Coliseo. Al caer la noche, el cadáver de Comodus abre los ojos y se levanta sin saber lo que esta pasando, su armadura blanca esta cubierta de sangre aunque él no tenga ningún rasguño, vio a su alrededor y solo hay oscuridad y un aire de soledad haciendo eso causa que l tenga un ataque de ansiedad.

De pronto, todo el cielo se llena de llamas y gritos de dolor e angustia que salen de la nada. Un temeroso Comodus escapa del Coliseo y al salir del lugar sorprendentemente se encuentra con un largo río que él mismo sabe que no debería estar ahí y de la nada aparece un hombre en una canoa, ese hombre usa una tunica negra y junto con una mirada siniestra que causa que Comodus le tenga miedo.

El hombre de la canoa le pide de una forma grosera y insolente que le diera unas monedas a cambio que él quiera cruzar el río, Comodus indignado por el comentario se va del "extraño río" para ir a su palacio pero al llegar encontró su hogar lleno de cadáveres cubiertos con serpientes y enredaderas con espinas. No existen palabras para describir el horror que Comodus sintió al ver tan grotesco escenario, y después se da cuenta que los cadáveres eran todos los esclavos que murieron por sus competencias del Coliseo, también ciudadanos y senadores que murieron cuando estaba al mando de Roma.

A pesar de que Comodus es indiferente con ellos luego se siente como si fuera un "niño temeroso" en cuando descubre que de la pila de cadáveres también se encuentra su propio padre; Marcus Aurelius.

Las cosas empeoraron mas para Comodus cuando el cadáver de su padre comienza a levantarse y lo acusa por haberlo matado por razones egoístas y por la envidia, después lo acusa por todas las cosas deshonestas que él ha hecho durante su mandado y por todas las personas de Roma que sufrieron por culpa de su incompetencia y locura. Al escuchar eso, Comodus pierde los estribos porque su padre no comprende que todo lo que ha hecho era por "el bien de Roma" y por su "honor". En un arranque de ira, Comodus le corta salvajemente la cabeza con su espada y luego despedaza el cuerpo de su padre repetidas veces hasta que queda como una masa de carne molida.

En esta vez Comodus siente satisfacción por asesinar a su padre por segunda vez, pero su alegría es efímera en cuando se da cuenta que los restos de su padre se transforman en arañas, hormigas rojas, garrapatas, escorpiones, avispas, y en el acto comienzan a atacar a Comodus en cada parte de su cuerpo picándole hasta causarle una terrible agonía que hace que Comodus suplica a los Dioses que le dieran una muerte rápida...

Pero las cosas no terminan aquí, de pronto Comoduses levantado del suelo por una mujer con una expresión de ira y de venganza en su rostro y él es transportado, por ella, hacia un castillo resguardado por una Hydra con cincuenta enormes fauces negras; sentaba en una puerta chirriante protegida por columnas de diamante. Adentro, la mujer lleva a Comodus a un torreón (portón) de hierro que parecía estar oxidado, al cruzar las puertas hay un enorme pozo en donde ambos bajan hasta llegar a un "valle congelado" en donde hay varias personas congeladas hasta la cabeza, incluyendo titanes y semidioses.

La Mujer congela a Comodus excepto su cabeza y luego lo azota con su látigo, después ella se presenta como Tisífone y le da la bienvenida; le dice a Comodus que esta en el Tártaro y que desde ahora hasta para toda la eternidad sufrirá de un castigo eterno a otro.

Comodus intenta mantener su cordura a cada castigo que le imponen, desde sufrir de hambre, a pesar de tener el estomago lleno y de estar en un lugar en donde hay comida a montones, hasta sufrir siendo picoteado por cuervos y de los demonios lo apedrean con piedras con picos de metal ardiente. Desesperado, intenta, o mejor dicho ordena, a Tisífone de que lo libere porque no se merece tanto castigo por ser un emperador y una que otra estupidez causada por su grave delirio de grandeza. Tisífone se queda callada y solo le entrega un trozo de papel que dice:

_"La mejor respuesta para los que alborotan y causan daño a otros para sentirse mejores consigo mismos... es el benévolo silencio"_

Al terminar de leerla Comodus es llevado a otro lugar para que le sometan otro castigo, él comienza a gritar y gemir como un loco_, _suplica a los dioses de que esta arrepentido de lo ha hecho pero el mismo sabe que es demasiado tarde y que ahora pagara por todos sus pecados... para siempre.

Mientras que Comodus sufre en el Tártaro, Maximus se encuentra en los Campos Elíseos, en donde disfruta de estar con su esposa y de su hijo y que ahora por fin tendrá la paz y tranquilidad que el anhelaba tanto y que ahora lo disfrutara para toda la eternidad, porque se lo merece después de tantas tragedias que tuvo que aguantar cuando él estaba vivo.

**El Fin.**

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

*** **Esta historia fue inspirada (no basada) en** Saint Seiya Hades - Chapter Inferno Zenshou.**

*** Tisífone** era una Erinia encargada de castigar los delitos cometidos por asesinato y homicidio.

* El hombre de la canoa era **Caronte **lo puse en la historia a pesar de que el es un mito Griego y no Romano.

* El tártaro es como el infierno y esta basado en la mitología Romana por eso aparece la Hydra de 50 cabezas en vez de Cerbero (**Can Cerberos), **el perro de 3 cabezas y cola de serpiente**.**

* Los Campos Elíseos es como el Cielo o el paraíso

* La escena en el que Comodus es atacado por varios insectos esta basada en una pesadilla que tuve yo (mayotango131) cuando era niño de 11 años y desde entonces le tengo fobia a los bichos.


End file.
